Principessa
by vlntnagrayson
Summary: Hoy termina el semestre en la escuela de Zatanna, luego de eso será transferida a una escuela a happy harbor. (Un poco/bastante de Chalant) :D REVIEW porfavor n n


-¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer Fic de Young justice, lo eh estado preparando por mucho tiempo; investige bastante sobre la Historia sobre Zatanna y fue así como se me ocurrio esta historia ( Contiene un poco/bastante de Chalant! :D es mi pareja favorita. ) no soy muy experimentada en todo esto así que si tienen criticas no duden en dejar Review n_n

* * *

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, casi todos los chicos habían salido ya de la escuela, hoy era fin de semestre.

Megan, Artemisa y Wally estaban en la sala de la cueva. Megan como de costumbre haciendo galletas, mientras que Artemisa se encargaba de vigilar a Wally para que no comiera de las galletas antes de que estuvieran todas listas.

''Reconocido –Robín B01''

Robín venia un poco cansado

-Hey amigo – le dijo Wally parándose de su asiento – ¿algo agitado?

- Hey último día de clases, quería llegar lo más rápido posible – se acercó a la mesa – uh galletas – se puso una boca mientras tomaba asiento.

- ¿¡Por que el si puede tomar galletas!? – grito el pelirrojo señalando al chico de las gafas

-Por qué él sabe controlarse y solo sacara una – se burló Artemisa sin sacarle la vista de encima a Wally.

Robin comenzó a mirar por todos lados – Hey ¿y los demás? .

- Amm Superboy está en entrenamiento – le respondió Señorita Marciana mientras ponía en el horno más galletas .

- Kaldur y Rocket tenían un par de asuntos – le dijo Wally mientras ponía su mano en la bandeja de galletas pero fue sorprendido por un golpe de artemisa – ¡Auch!

- Y Zatanna, mmm… creo que aún no sale de la escuela – dijo La rubia mientras se reía un poco del dolor de Wally.

El pelinegro se apoyó en la mesa con una pequeña expresión de angustia..

-¿Qué sucede Robín? – le pregunto Artemisa con cambiando su cara de risa por una gran expresión de duda

-Es solo… – Comenzó a hablar Robin – Bueno Zatanna hoy termina el semestre en su escuela de nueva york, luego de eso vendrá a estudiar a happy harbor, Hoy termina lo último que podríamos llamar, su vida normal… – levanto un poco la mirada, y sonrio.

-Heeeey, yo conozco esa sonrisa chico, ¿En qué estás pensando? – dijo su mejor amigo.

-Bueno, ya saben lo que es cambiarse de escuela, ¿no? – decía mientras los demás se miraban entre si con cierta actitud de duda – algo así como – comenzó a explicarse – llevarse todas sus cosas de su casillero, despedirse de sus amigos, algunos trámites con los maestros, ¿creen que necesite ayuda?

-Bien, ya todos sabemos a dónde se dirige esto – se rio la rubia – pero sí, quizás le sería un muy buen gesto de nuestra parte, además siempre es muy amable, deberíamos ir, eso convertiría su unión al equipo en algo mucho más acogedor

- Hola Megan! Seguro, ¿Cómo es que no lo pensamos antes? – dijo la chica dejando finalmente todas las galletas en una canasta

Wally saco una y con la boca llena dijo – ¡entonces todo arreglado! Vamos a…. ¿Dónde es que esta su escuela? –

Robin se rio un poco y dijo con una gran actitud – Nueva york, yo los guio – se paró de su asiento y los demás fueron detrás de él, llegaron hasta las motos cuando señorita M interrumpe

-¿No deberíamos dejar algo, no sé, como una ''señal'' de a dónde vamos, solo por si Canario negro, Batman o tornado se preguntan a dónde fuimos?

- Uuuum – Wally tomo una hoja de papel que estaban en el estante y escribió algo – ¡Listo! Esto dice 'Fuimos a ayudar a Zatanna con sus cosas en la escuela' –

-Para mí funciona – dijo la rubia poniéndose el casco

-Para mí igual – dijo robín encendiendo el motor de la moto

-Entonces vamos – dijo Megan sonriendo mientras se subía a la moto

Nueva york 4:22 p.m.

Los chicos caminaron siguiendo a Robín hasta llegar a su objetivo, la escuela Católica solo de chicas, una gran escuela de gran prestigio. Artemisa se quedó mirando un buen momento a las maestras que parecían ser muy estrictas, '¿Cómo es que Zatanna, un chica con un carácter tan rebelde asista a esta escuela? Bueno, eso explica de alguna forma su pequeño carácter obediente' pensaba

-Amigo, no la veo por ningún lado, quizás ya se fue – le dijo wally al chico de las gafas

- No lo creo, todas van recién saliendo…

De repente vieron a dos chicos acercarse a las misma altura de la puerta donde los 4 héroes se encontraban, llevaban un uniforme muy parecido al de todas las chicas pero… para hombres, esos dos se quedaron parados esperando al lado de un árbol que estaba un poco pasado de la puerta.

De repente pareciera que la escuela estaba casi vacía entonces salieron dos chicas, una de ella llevaba una caja llena con cosas, ambas se fueron donde los otros chicos y comenzaron a hablar, Robin se es quedo observando un rato pero luego volvió a mirar la gran escalera para ver si por esa puerta que estaba cruzando el patio salía la bonita chica de cabello negro.

Una de las chicas saludos a los chicos y todos miraron confundidos

-Hola – rio un poco – me llamo Connie y bueno, yo y mis amigos – señalo a los chicos detrás de ella en el árbol que rieron muy bajito – los estuvimos viendo un rato y por deducciones creemos que no son de por aquí ¿cierto?

-Así es – dijo Artemisa observando a la chica

-mm… ¿y están buscando algo? , ¿Esperando a alguien?

-exactamente eso ultimo –interrumpió Robin

-Zatanna Zatara –dijo Wally

-Mediana, ojos azules, cabello negro, bonita, simpática – dijo la arquera

-¿La conoces? – Dijo Megan

Connie llamo a los chicos con la mano y ellos se acercaron

-Nuestra mejor amiga – la chica rio – bueno, ellos son Liam y Camilo, ella es Emiliana – Todos saludaron muy amablemente

- Mucho gusto – Dijo Robin – ellas son Artemisa y Megan, y ese chico tonto es Wally

-¡Amigo! –dijo Wally mientras artemisa se reía

Ahí viene la principessa! – dijo el más alto de los dos nuevos chicos, Camilo

-¿Principessa? – dijieron el velocista, el petirrojo, al arquera y la marciana al mismo tiempo

Zatanna venia bajando por las escaleras con su mochila, cuando Camilo la sorprendió y la tomo hasta subirla a sus hombros, mientras ella reía y pateaba al aire, de repente se vio que el chico la dejo bajar y ella salió corriendo de Camilo mientras se reía y aun así el chico la perseguía

-¿por qué siempre termina mordiendo a tu hermano Emi? – le pregunto Liam

-jaja, digamos que es su ''mejor movimiento'', tiene fuertes dientes… – le respondió

La pelinegra termino de correr cuando se dio cuenta de que los 4 héroes estaban allí parados, al pareces esperándola

-¿Chicos? – dijo elevando una ceja

-Hey zee! – dijo Robin sonriendo un poco nervioso

-Que hacen aquí en nueva york – dijo con una sonrisa muy amable

-Estamos aquí por ti – dijo Artemisa observando como el chico que fue a perseguir a Zatanna llegaba un poco adolorido – creímos que sería un bonito gesto venir a ayudarte con tu cambio de escuela…

-Oh cierto, tu ultimo día principessa… – dijeron Emiliana, Liam y Connie al mismo tiempo

-Toma – Emiliana le paso la caja con cosas a Zee – las cosas de tu casillero….

-Gracias – sonrió mirando la caja - ¡Oh! ¿Ya se presentaron?

-Jajaja no te preocupes, ya sabemos quiénes son… tus amigos ¿no? – Dijo Wally con confusión – estoy algo confundido

-jaja – rio zatanna – sí, los mejores en toda esta escuela, pero bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

-¿El adiós? – dijo Camilo

-Ni lo crean, es tu ultimo día en nueva york, no te dejaremos ir tan fácil – dijo Liam – aparte aprovecharemos de conocer a esos amigos que no sabíamos que tenías – levanto una ceja

-Jajaja- Zatanna se puso algo roja y nerviosa

-¿Que te sucede? – dijo Megan asustándose un poco exageradamente por su amiga

-No es nada, eso solo que cuando estoy con este cuarteto de idotas, suelo comportarme como….

-¿Una idiota? – se rio Connie

-Exactamente

-No te preocupes – le sonríe Robin – vamos será divertido

- Y si hay comida MEJOR – dijo wally

Todos rieron un poco

-podríamos ir a comer pizza –sugirió camilo

-Perfecto – sonrió Zatanna – ¡vamos!

Artemisa le hizo una señal a megan para que estableciera una conexión mental entre ellas dos, wally y Robin

~¿Que les parecen esos nuevos ''amigos'' de zatanna?

~Creo que son simpáticos – dijo Robin

~Sí, de todas formas no termino de evaluarlos – comenzó Wally – veamos quien paga la comida y termino de decirles

~Son amables, y algo locos – comento megan – me agradan

~Son muy guapos y altos – dijo Artemisa claramente dirigiéndose a Robin para ver si le causaba alguna reacción

Robín solo se quedó parado un momento sin pensar nada, luego siguió caminando y pensó dentro de la conexión metal

~Ajá..

Wally y Artemisa trataban de ocultar su risa, porque ambos tenían muy claro que él ya se había puesto celoso

Luego de caminar un poco llegaron a una pizzería muy grande, dentro había mucha gente, un escenario, y una gran pantalla donde al parecer proyectaban películas. Tomaron asiento en lo que parecían ser unos sofás con una mesa redonda en medio

-Eem chicos espérenme iré con Liam a pedir la pizza – se pararon y fueron hasta el mesón donde se pedían las pizzas

-Y bueno, para borrar este ''momento incomodo'' – Comenzó Emiliana –Cuéntennos como es que conoces a la principessa

-Si es raro – dijo Connie – Conocemos a todos sus amigos

-Ah bueno… – dijo un poco nervioso Wally – nosotros…

-Nos conocemos por su padre – dijo Robin – Él nos la presento y nos hicimos amigos

-Ah… ¿y ustedes saben lo de su padre? – dijo algo serio Camillo

-Sí… ¿Cómo es que ustedes lo supieron? – dijo Señorita M

-Yo y Zatanna nos conocemos desde muy pequeños, cuando aún vivíamos en Italia, tenemos una confianza enorme – Sonrió un poco

-¿Italia? – Dijeron todos los chicos al mismo tiempo

- ella aún tiene mucho que contarles ¿no?

- eso creemos… - Dijo Robín

Entonces Zatanna llegaba con unas bebidas y Liam detrás de ella con una pizza

-DELICIOSO – dijo muy ansioso Wally pero fue interrumpido por un golpe en la espalda de Artemisa

-cálmate – le dijo la rubia riéndose

-Pues Chicos ¡a comer! – Dijo la pelinegra siendo la primera en sacar un trozo de pizza

-a voi se vi piace la pizza ¿eh principessa? – se reía Camillo

- è cosa più deliziosa del mondo – Le respondió riendo zatanna

- così parlare italiano – Los interrumpió Megan

- ¿ah? Megan così anche voi – Rio – perdón, así que tú también?

- Italiano y unos varios idiomas más, ya sabes

-Hablando de idiomas, como es que sabes italiano? – Le pregunto Robin, sabiendo de todas maneras que ella provenía de Italia, él quería escucharlo de su boca

-Am, bueno yo…. Vengo de Italia, la manera de la que llegue a Nueva York es algo larga – Sonrio por un segundo

- tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharte – Dijo Wally con la boca llena

- Bueno, si es que quieren escuchar

- Ellos quieren – dijo Camillo

- Todos queremos – dijo Connie – nos encanta tu historia

- está bien…. Yo vivía en Italia con mi padre, mi madre y mi primo zach, cuando tenía más o menos cinco años mi madre falleció dejando un gran vacío en todos nosotros; yo tenía que entrar a la escuela ese año, no me gustaba mucho hablar con los niños pero te todas maneras logre hacer uno, Camilo – Se rio – era el niño más idiota de los idiotas de mundo, pero era bueno con migo y por eso en poco tiempo logramos hacernos como hermanos, cuando ya tenía como 7 años zach cumplió la mayoría de edad y se fue a parís, era su sueño; sin mi mamá ni mi primo mi papá tomo una decisión un poco drástica para mí, abandonamos Italia y nos mudamos a los Nueva York, pero antes de llegar hicimos bastantes paradas, estuvimos por muchas ciudades, incluso estuvimos en Gotham City como por un año hasta luego estar definitivamente en Nuevo York , Aquí no sabía hablar muy bien el idioma, y es por eso que me dicen ''principessa'' Muchas veces cuando no sabía cómo se decía algo lo decía en Italiano, Principessa es un ejemplo

-Yo me reía de ti cuando te quedabas pegada pensando en cómo se decía una palabra – dijo Emiliana mirando el piso riendo un poco

- Já. Bueno continuando – paso el tiempo y ya me había acostumbrado más al idioma, entonces algo genial paso, Camillo se mudó desde Italia a N.Y. por el trabajo de su padre. Mi papá seguía siendo el mismo sobreprotector, pero él era más feliz, yo tenía amigos y todo era genial… era – sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas

- Hey tranquila – La abrazo Liam – Todavía tienes amigos

- Y ahora tienes más – Interrumpió la rubia sonriendo

Zatanna se pasó la mano por los ojos y rio

-Se nos está haciendo tarde – Dijo megan

Todos se pararan de la mesa

-Nos vemos luego – Les dijo Zatanna

Connie la abrazo, Liam se despidió con la mando

-Hey ese Chico de las gafas… - le comento Emiliana

- Shh… está reclamado – Guiño el ojo

-Pues ten cuidado, ''nuestro'' hermano mayor creo que ya se dio cuenta de eso

Ambas se rieron

Por otro lado los chicos hablaron un poco con los amigos de Zatanna , pero cuando Robin trato de acercarse a ella Camillo lo freno

-Ya vi como mirabas a la ''principessa''

- ¿qué? ¿yo? No no nada de eso – dijo Robin poniéndose algo rojo porque lo habían descubierto

- Tranquilo, solo te recuerdo que cada princesa tiene sus caballeros guardianes, y si le rompes el corazón, ya estas advertido…

Monte Justicia 9:21 pm

-Así que ''principessa'' hoy aprendimos mucho sobre ti – dijo Megan

- ¿Cómo que me gusta la pizza? – levanto una sega

- más o menos – le sonrió Robin desde el otro lado de la sala provocando que la pelinegra se pusiera colorada

_-Mañana a primera hora en la sala de entrenamiento, tengo una nueva misión para ustedes –_

-Bueno al parecer mañana será un largo día, me iré – Bostezo – a dormir

-Buenas noches… ''Principessa''

Zatanna se rio antes de llegar a su habitación

* * *

¿Qué les parecio? n_n planeo hacer otro fic pero esta vez más centrado en Wally y Artemisa, ¡Review!


End file.
